


Septiplier Shots of the One [Discontinued]

by GaeJae



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cows, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Lesbians, M/M, Sugar Baby Mark, Texting, breaking up, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeJae/pseuds/GaeJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret this entire series. Beware all the writings on here are dated and bad. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Have a boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mo briste leipreachán

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm Okay](https://youtu.be/quAFmNvk_Zs)  
>  (Inspiration for the story) 
> 
> This beautiful song is not mine it belongs to Christina aguilera (and her team). I just used the lyrics (with some changes to better fit the character). I highly recommend that you listen to it while reading this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings  
> If you have had any past abuse (or currently going through some) then this story might be triggering please read at your own risk.

"Once upon a time there was a boy, in his early years he had to learn. How to grow up living in a war he called home." Anti sang, his warm tears rushing down his cold cheeks. He couldn't help it, every time he thought about his past, it just made him extremely angry and upset. To remember all the abuse and pain he went through just to make sure he'd survive. 

"Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm." He continued as the flow of tears got stronger. "Hurt me to see the pain across my dad's face. Every time my father's fist would put him in his place."He continued as he covered his face his sobs only getting stronger. 

"H-Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room. Hoping it would be over soon." Anti sang as he moved one of his hands to hit the floor, causing the room to lightly shake. "Bruises fade, Father. But the pain remains the same." He continued while brushing his hands through his hair, the tears still not leaving. 

"And I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my dad for all the love he gave. Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday." Anti paused letting out a stuttered breath."I'm okay." He finished as he brought his knees up to his chest, planting his face down. 

"I often wonder why I carry all this guilt. When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built." He couldn't stop, everything hurt. his hands, mind, body, heart. Nothing wasn't in pain.

" Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door. Echoes of a broken child screaming "please no more"." Anti hated this feeling of overwhelming sadness, the feeling of abandonment and the reliving nightmares of being abused. "Father, don't you understand the damaged you have done." His arms gripped tighter around his legs. 

"For you it's just a memory, but for me It still lives on. Bruises fade, father. But the pain remains the same. And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid." Anti heard a soft creak behind him but he didn't pay any attention, as he was to caught up in his hole of darkness. "Strength is my dad for all the love he gave. Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday." Anti could feel someone's presence, he wanted to stop his emotions from spilling but he couldn't. 

"It's not so easy to forget. All the marks you left along his neck. When I was thrown against the cold stairs." Anti sang slightly louder. "And every day I'm afraid to come home. In fear of what I might see next." Anti's voice went back down to a (slightly above) whisper. 

"Bruises fade, Father. But the pain remains the same. I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my dad for all the love you gave. Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday." Anti felt something wrap around him. "I'm okay" He finished as he saw Dark's face slightly blurred because of his tears. 

"D-Dark?!"Anti exclaimed as he quickly wiped his eyes. "Anti" Dark said his voice sounding upset. "He's never going to lay another finger on you again." Dark growled as he hugged Anti tighter. 

"I will never let someone make you live through a hell like that ever again." Dark continued as he mind raced with the thoughts of of Anti's past. Dark still remember how emotional he was when he told him about how his father used to physically, mentally and sexually abuse him. Just thinking of this made Dark want to kill his father and if he weren't already dead he would for sure do the deed. 

"I-I'm sorry." Anti said his tears returning as he pressed his face into Dark's chest. "No, don't be, you didn't cause any of this bullshit." Dark said as he hugged Anti tighter. "You're such an amazing demon. You have an amazing voice, you're so fucking beautiful, you're powerful and you have a brain unlike so many creatures I've met." Dark whispered as Anti sniffled. 

"No, If I w-was I wouldn't have been so fucking weak, I let my fear and weaknesses take over me." Anti said his tears wetting Dark's shirt. "Anti you were 3 when it started, you could barely walk let alone understand how powerful you were." Dark said as Anti didn't move, just stayed there quiet. 

"Okay well if you weren't smart or powerful how did you over take Lucifer?" Dark asked as Anti left his chest to look at him. "Lucifer isn't a powerful demon so anyone could've done it." Anti said with a sniffle as dark rolled his eyes. "well how about the time you stopped Satan from taking over heaven?" Dark asked while getting closer to Anti's face. 

"He's an idiot, everyone knew what his plan was I just took action." Anti answered as it was nothing more then cutting cake. "Well then.... How did you make me fall in love with you?" Dark asked while grabbing Anti's chin so their lips were barley brushing. "Simple" Anti answered "And that is" Dark asked. "by not being an idiotic douche." Anti answered as Dark whispered "Bingo" before pressing their lips together for a short but sweet kiss. 

"I'm so fucking glad I have you." Anti said as they pulled away. "I am as well." Dark said as Anti rested his head and Dark's chest. 

"Mo briste leipreachàn" 

Dark whispered as Anti slightly smile, his eyes closing. 

"Do briste leipreachàn." 

Anti said as he drifted to sleep, mind now filled with his type of happiness.... "Dark."


	2. Fun Fact Of The Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp ello' first; I'm actually in a great mood today (trust me that's almost impossible) Second, I never wrote one of this texting types of stories so it's probably super crappy (like all my stories *cough,cough, cough*)..... Anyway hope you enjoy LAVE-LAVE'S!!! <3

Jack's POV 

 

Me: Ey Mars I'm boreeesdd. 

 

Mars: The name's Mark and spelling's on fleek. -_-+ 

 

Me: Ikr! BUT that doesn't cute my boredom! 

 

Merk: What do you want me to do? 

 

Me: STAHP SHAPPING &COME HANG W MEEE!!!!

 

Merk: No, after the Chica disaster we basically need a new kitchen. 

 

Me: Not my fault Chica messed up the kitchen. 

 

Mark: -_-+++ seriously?! 

 

Me: U saying it's mine?! 

 

Idiot: Did you or did you let her in the kitchen while I was cooking? 

 

Me: o|||o no. 

 

Idiot: I call bs. 

 

Me: EY! WATCH YOUR PROFANITY!!! THERE'S CHILDREN!! 

 

Ugh: Well there's some truth to that, but I am positive they can't see our convo. 

 

Me: HIV??

 

..........

 

Me: Mars the hell is taking you forever to respond?! It's already been 2 minutes. 

 

Me: Merk don't ignore me! 

 

Me: Idiot the hell are you doing! 

 

Me: Ugh it's been 4 minutes are you okay?! 

 

Me: So you're ignoring me.....FINE! 

 

Me: BABBBBEEEE!! IT'S BEEN 5 MNS. WTF?! 

 

Me: DAMN MARK! Back at it again with the silent treatment! 

 

Me: So it's been 8 mns.... Guess ur dead.

 

Me: kay the funerals uh..... Tuesday..... Weird I'm talking to a dead person huh. 

 

Me: it's been 10 minutes since you responded then again ur dead so hmm... 

 

Me: still bored 

 

Me: 12 mns have passed.....Fun fact of the day, I'm super bored.

 

Me: Fun fact of the day, the sky is blue. 

 

Me: Fun fact of the day, dirt is brown. 

 

Me: Fun fact of the day You suck (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

 

Me: Fun Fact of the day, I probably shouldn't ship style at all but I do. (so hard)

 

Me: Fun fact of the day, ur hair is black. 

 

Me: Fun fact of the day, it's been 15 mns & ur not answering. 

 

Me: Fun fact of the day, idc if yu don't answer I'm busy anyway. 

 

..................

 

"Pfft shopping." I mutter as I send my last text before throwing my phone next to me landing with a bounce. "UUUGGHH!" I groan loudly, completely bored out of my mind. 

 

"What t' do while I wait for Marky?" I ask myself while staring at Chica who's softly sleeping on the wooden floor, next to the bed. "Mergh, all caught up on vids." I say as I fall, back first onto the bed with a bounce, causing my phone to lightly move. 

 

" I could ask Ryan or Matt if they want to hang." I think. "Ugh, but hanging with people is too much work." I answer myself as I wasn't the one who asked the question. 

 

"ugh." I groan once more before hearing my phone's vibration. "Finally" I mutter as I roll over, now on my stomach. Grabbing my phone, I go check who had messaged me and sure enough it was my "dead' idiot. 

   ................

Ugh: I put my phone down to Drive for 15 minutes and I look back only to discover I've been deluge with messages?! 

 

Me: -_- dont use the fancy of words. 

 

SmartyMcSmartPants: Jack, you get the point. 

 

Me: Ik sorry! I just got bored! 

 

SmartyMcSmartPants: Whatever.... But I'd prefer not getting flooded with random facts which I'm sure half of them weren't even facts. 

 

Me: \^-^ / ey I'm adorable! 

 

Babe: Yep and actually smart when you're not bored. 

 

Me: Mhmm, wait are you still driving? 

 

Babe: Really? 100% imma just drive and look at my phone not paying attention to the road and whoops there goes a bush! -_-+ 

 

Me: Whatever, where are you then? 

 

Babe: Look up 

...........

"What?" I think before sighing and lifting my head only to see the gorgeous raven-haired man I always loved. Standing in the door frame with crossed arms. "Fun fact of the day, I'm actually still alive." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie I enjoyed writing this. (not that I don't ever enjoy my writing, but I usually think it sucks) So I hope you guys enjoyed and THANKS 4 READING!!! ^°^


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do when it's 4:10 in the morning and you have school in 4 hours? Hmm....POST A STORY! 100% what i should be doing! (obviously i pick great choices) anyway yada yada ONE WITH THIS SHITTY ONE-SHOT! Hope you enjoy! Lave-laves!^°^

"Why is the sky blue?" 

Jack asked as he stared at the cloudless, blue sky through the glossy window. "Because the molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun, causing-" "The question was rhetorical." Jack interrupted with a groan. "Why do I bother?"Mark muttered as he got up from the couch. 

................... 

"Why does the world spin?"

Jack asked, Chica snuggling up besides him on the bed. "It spins cause of conservation of angular momentum." Mark said through the bathroom door as he buttoned up his shirt. "Smartass." Jack muttered as Chica began chewing on the bottom of his jacket. 

................... 

"Why do babies cry?" 

Jack questioned, staring at the blur of the loud, honking cars zooming by. "Well, it depends, most commonly babies cry cause-"Don't, with the facts."

....................

"Why are tomatoes fruits?"

The Irish man asked in a "Why should they be?" tone rather than "Why are they?". " Well, the easiest way to explain is if they have seeds then botanically speaking they're fruits." Mark explained as Jack glanced at him. Mouthing  the words "Why?"

....................

"Why do dogs bark?"

Jack whispered while staring at the movie screen that showcased a pig and spider talking. "For many reasons like hunger or for warning, now Jack shut up and enjoy the movie."

....................

Why are cakes sweet?" 

"Seriously? Jack what are you on?!" The slightly older male jokes while discarding his shirt. Jack giggled in response. "Oxygen and no fact I see. " "Well actually, cake's sweetness comes-" "I'M TIRED!" 

....................

Why-"

"I love you."

"W-What?" 

"I said I love you." 

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........

"Why did you say you love me?"

Mark didn't respond but answered by pulling Jack closer, they're chests touching. Jack's leg intertwined with Mark's. The only sounds heard were breathing and their heart beats. 

"Why?" Mark whispered, their lips barely brushing. Jack slightly nodded, as he anticipated what was about to happen. "Better question-" Mark said, pressing their lips together. Soft and passionate is what their kisses were. Jack pulled away for air. 

"-Why didn't I say it earlier?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey i spent so much time on this and it's still pretty shitty. Either way show's still going on! THANKS 4 READING! <3


	4. Majestic Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't fucking know anymore. This story is short and stupid.
> 
> Warning: Might cause life regrettis. 
> 
> Enjoy....

"Aren't they just _majestic creatures?!_ " Jack exclaimed, his eyes beaming with glee. "Uh" Mark was puzzled with what his boyfriend meant.  He stared at the Laptop screen, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Their beauty is just so..." Jack paused trying to think of the appropriate word. "- _memorizing._ " 

"They're something aright but I don't think _"Memorizing"_ is the right word." The cherry-haired male said with a quiet chuckle. "Then what would you call them?" The Irish man asked while scrolling through the images of the black and white beasts. "Dazzling, gorgeous, _lovely?_ " Jack listed, his smile not budging.

"Not quite the words i'm thinking of." Mark said, adjusting himself on the couch; to be more comfortable. "Exquisite, wonderful, _fabulous_?" Jack continued listing as the male next to him sighed. "Jack, it's kinda obvious." There was a moment of silence as Jack inspected the images.

"Then how would **you** describe them." He questioned with a smirk. 

"Well, two words-" Mark paused so he could stare at the younger male. Whom finally removed his eyes from the device, his smile still bright. 

"They're cows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took more time than I like to admit....


	5. Ti(t)ckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Fem! Septiplier one-shot while I work on the other gender bender thing.....EnJoY!

"I hate **tits**." 

"Wha-"

"I mean I **LOVE BOOBS**! Like they're awesome things, but I hate mine. They're just **TOO** big."  The red-haired female sighed. Slouching further into the leather couch.

 "Well, I can go grab a knife." Jack recommend, witnessing the colour drain from her girlfriend's face. "No, no, no that won't be necessary." Marie opposed, as her girlfriend started to laugh. "What? Are yer boobies too special?" The  younger female teased in a "baby" voice, earning a glare from her lover. 

"Don't you ever say boobies." The older female warned, staring dead into Jack's sky blue eyes. "Oh, and if I do?" The Irish women pushed, shifting closer to Marie. 

Marie flashed a shit-eating grin, "You'll regret it, _baby girl._ " The german-korean sexily slurred, causing a violent tingle to go down Jack's back. "Yeh, just like ye regret having big boobie-" Immediately she was silenced by Marie's velvet pink lips. 

_Rough, sloppy and hot._

Jack moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other female's neck. Falling back first onto the couch. The older woman took Jack's vulnerability to her advantage. Sliding her hands down her lover's waist, following the path of her curves.

"I told you." Marie mumbled into the kiss, sliding her hand underneath Jack's sweater. A gasp escaping the younger girl's lips. Slowly she traced her fingers up and down the other female's stomach, small giggles leaving Jack's mouth. Marie broke the kiss, only to speed up her actions. Jack fully aware of what she was doing. 

"G-G-Goddamn i-it!" Jack cursed in between giggles, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "S-Stop!" She pleaded, trying to push off Marie. Which she horrendously failed at. 

"Nuh uh, I warne-" "P-P-PLEASE!" Jack almost yelled in desperation, her laughter becoming painful. Marie stopped and removed her hands from Jack. Marie took this moment to admire her girlfriend. 

Jack's grass green hair sticking to her forehead. Her eyes closed tightly, as she calmed her breathing. Her beautiful thin stomach; rising up and falling back down. 

"I love you." Marie gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "But you do suck ass." Jack scoffed, opening her eyes, only to be faced with Marie's devilish beauty. 

"By te' way, I like yer **_boobies_**."


	6. You're My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this originally was it's own thing but I decided to post it here (with minor edits) because it annoyed me that it was just....alone. (Does that even make sense idfk.)

"Fuck." Jack muttered, scanning himself in the broken bathroom mirror. He was a mess, well at least in his head. 

_His green locks were in every direction. His skin was paler then normal due to lack of sleep. His eyes were a hideous shade of blue, his knuckles were red with the dried blood that came from punching the mirror. Just everything about himself, made Jack upset._

"Why, just fucking why?" Jack questioned, tears forming in his eyes, fist clenched and anger mixed with sadness boiling up inside him. " _Everything_ , FUCKING _EVERYTHING!"_ Jack yelled.

"Why, would anyone want t' be with me? There's nothing good about me at all." Jack questioned with tears rushing down his cheeks. " J-Just why?" He repeated while he leaning against the bathroom wall. "Mark could do so much better." Jack said, slouching down the wall until he was on the floor. With his back against the wall and, knees to his chest, he just broke down. "S-So much better." He barely whispered.

"Jack?" Called a voice smooth, and calm. "Jack?" Repeated the all too familiar voice slightly louder. Jack just ignored it, as his sobs drowned out any outside sounds. "Jack?" Repeated his lover a third time again louder. When Mark got no response, he made his way to their bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, Mark noticed that Jack was missing from the room. "Why?" Mark heard muffled from the bathroom. "Jack?" He said, curious about what his boyfriend was doing in the bathroom but as he got closer to the door he heard it, **_the sobs_.** Mark knew something was wrong, and he had to know what.

"Jack" Mark said as he open the bathroom door, he was not prepared for what he saw. A broken mirror, glass pieces everywhere along with blood on the glass. His boyfriend huddled into a ball, sobbing heavily, knuckles covered in blood dried and new. _Everything_ about the sight made his heart break, he absolutely hated seeing his boyfriend in this state. "R-Ryan g-get out." Jack said in between sobs. "B-Babe."  Mark stated as Jack looked up seeing his boyfriend shocked/

"M-MARK?!" Jack exclaimed surprised by the sudden presence of his boyfriend. "M-Mark, I'm so sorry." Jack apologized as he stood up."B-Baby, why?" Mark asked immediately regretting it as Jack looked down at the floor and started crying.

"Me, that's why, I'm f-fucking useless." Jack sobbed "I have no clue, why of all people you chose me, you deserve s-so much better." Mark moved in closer to the younger male. "Jack, you're not even close to useless." He said, lifting Jack's chin to get a better view of his gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"You are the definition of Perfect, your hair is beautiful, you have the most beautiful sky blue eyes, you skin is gorgeously pale, your smile makes my heart melt, you're laugh immediately makes me happy." Mark listed, "Your body looks great in anything, your lips are soft and luscious, your hands are soft, just _everything_ about you Jack." Mark concluded, planting a soft kiss on Jack's lips, causing the younger man to smile. "R-Really." Jack asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, Jack," Mark planted another soft peck on Jack's lips. 

_"You're my everything, remember that." _

Mark pulled Jack in close, their chest touching. "I love you..Seán." Mark said "I love ye too." The Irishman said before closing the gap between them both. "Yer everything." He recited against Mark's lips.

 _Mark and  Jack,_ they were each other's _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chessyness. (Yes misspelling is intentional.)


	7. Little White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well FUCK ME! This series has over 2000 hits and almost 100 kudos......WOW! I'm fucking surprised that 4 people like this series. BUT ALMOST HUNDRED! (I'm internally screaming).
> 
> But in all honesty that's AMAZINGLY AMAZING! DANK YOU ALL! 
> 
> And now back to your schedule shit one-shot.

Mark felt absolutely horrendous, disloyal and _disgusting._ He dreaded entering the door dead in front of him. The one that lead to his and his lover's apartment. 

_The door that lead him into a web of **lies.**_

"Please don't be awake." Mark muttered, slowly opening the door. Hoping with all his heart that Jack was sleeping. 

_Lights off, and no indication of sound, perfect._

He thought, letting out a breath of relief before entering the house. "Thank god," He whispered quietly closing the door behind him. 

"For what?" 

And he spoke too soon, the lights flickering on. Immediately Mark tensed, turning around to face his tired, upset boyfriend. 

"Actually lemme guess, you thought I was asleep." Jack cocked his head, the expression of anger visibly shown. "Jack, I-" Mark scratched his arm, lost for words. There was no way he could explain to his lover what he was doing. It would ruin him and increase the risk of losing Jack. 

"Mark, it's 2 in the morning and you haven't been here all day." Jack's voice was a mixture of anger and despair. His words carving themselves into the older male's heart. "I-I know, and I'm sorr-" "SORRY? You're fokin' sorry? Once I can I can accept, twice I can pass, three is pushing it but it's been over fokin' 6 times. " Jack kept his voice low, but the brokenness was heard clearly. 

"Jack, it's-" "Jack that, Jack this, Mark I don't need me name repeated I need to know what te' hell are ye doing." The irishman couldn't stare at his lover. The tears bubbling in his eyes. "There's so much to explain." Mark responded, his eyes glued to the wooden floor. Warm tears, dripping down his cheeks. 

"But before I even explain I need you to know, I love you. I love you with all my fucking heart." Unbeknownst to Mark, Jack just silently sobbed believing that he knew where this conversation was going.

_"Recently I've had some problems with this guy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my assshole freind for requesting this one-shot. (You suck major ass but rock!)

**Author's Note:**

> Mo briste leipreachán = My broken leprechaun.  
> Do briste leipreachán = Your broken leprechaun.


End file.
